


A Little Problem

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, Gynecologist Chair, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Surgeon Rick fixes a lot of Mortys with the weirdest conditions and illnesses each day. But this fine day he gets visited by a Rick and his Morty who have an unusual problem. What kind of doctor would he be though if he declined their request? After all, there is nothing that Surgeon Rick can't fix.





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself that there isn't enough medical kink in this fandom. Also not enough fisting.  
> And so, my muse decided to kill two birds with one stone and came up with this.
> 
> I just would like to point out that this Surgeon Rick isn't the same one as the one from my "Entricked Fates" series because that would rise entirely new topics in this plot.  
> Let's just pretend that this is a different Doctor Sanchez from a different Citadel (-^_^-')
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty smut, medical kink (including a gynecologist's chair), fisting, partner swap (kind of), also this is fictional so don't question any of the logic – thanks

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**A Little Problem**

  
  
  
"Ahhhh, another day at the office, just healing up these Mortys."  
  
Surgeon Rick had just opened his clinic, the Morty Healing Center, and moved to stand behind the reception counter with his arms crossed behind his back.  
The medic wore his typical work clothes: black shoes, brown slacks, covered till above the knees by his white smock, a blue-green top, with equally blue-green, see-through plastic sleeves that looked inflated and were covered by teal-colored latex gloves. The white headpiece with the green cross was rounding everything up.  
Even though the outfit made him probably look more like some nurse, his medical degree was real and he was a professional doctor and surgeon.  
  
Surgeon Rick didn't have to wait long for his first customer of the day.  
A Rick and his Morty were slowly approaching his counter and he looked with a questioning gaze down at the boy, because he actually looked healthy and fine to him.  
  
"Uh, hi there." The Rick greeted him a bit awkwardly. "We—I mean my Morty has a little problem and I'm not sure if you can help with that. It was actually his suggestion to come here and ask."  
  
At that, the Rick looked down at his Morty, who was blushing bright red and tried to hide his face (and the rest of his body) in his lab coat. Surgeon Rick also looked down and lifted one side of his monobrow.  
Whatever this was about, it must be something embarrassing.  
  
Seeing as his Morty was too shy to bring forth what exactly the problem was, the Rick continued. "You see, we wanted to…" he coughed a little. "…do the do… but he's actually too tight. I couldn't fit. And yeah… I'm not sure if you can help with that…"  
  
"I see…" Surgeon Rick answered and looked once more down at the Morty who was making himself as small as possible.  
  
"I also get it that _fixing_ this _little problem_ will be not free of charge like your usual services here… if you _can_ actually do something about it…" The Rick drawled on.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing I can't fix. Well, death is the only exception…"  
  
"Really?" The Rick looked taken aback that Surgeon Rick could really help them and even the Morty dared to look up in surprise now.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Just leave him here and take a walk or something. You can pick him up again in… let's say half an hour."  
  
With that, the Rick whispered something to his Morty and gave him a little peck on the lips before he left and entrusted his boy to the doctor.  
If the man with the medical degree thought that this whole request was weird for him, he certainly didn't show it.  
Surgeon Rick led the still very shy acting Morty deeper into the clinic till they came to a special chair.  
  
The boy looked at it with wide eyes and he was pretty sure that it was a gynecologist's chair.  
Why was such a thing in the Healing Center for Mortys?  
Where there some Summers, who were also visiting this clinic or was that really only for the very rare, but definitely existing Girl Mortys?  
The boy didn't get around to asking as the medic instructed him what to do.  
  
"Okay, bare your bottom and then sit on the chair." He simply said and put a fresh and clean towel on said chair.  
  
As Morty took slowly off his pants and tightey withies, he could hear that the medic was calling out for a Nurse Morty.  
  
"Bring me gloves and lube." He instructed the Morty who wore an almost identical outfit as the doctor only in the color yellow instead of blue-green and also wearing his typical dark-blue jeans and white sneakers.  
  
Truthfully, the boy wasn't really a nurse – he certainly didn't have the qualifications for that – but he was Surgeon Rick's assisting Morty and so he decided that it was only fitting to dress and address him as a nurse even if he really wasn't.  
Aside from that, he just looked too cute in that outfit.  
  
As he saw that his patient had sat down on the chair and awkwardly squeezed his thighs together while covering himself, he gave him further instructions. "Okay, place your legs up here…" he motioned to the stirrups "…and then move downwards till your butt hangs a little over the edge."  
  
Still very shyly, the Morty did as he was instructed and felt as exposed as never before in his life, as he settled into the new position.  
Meanwhile, the Nurse Morty had been back at the doctor's side with the requested items.  
Not needing any further directions, he pulled off the gloves that Surgeon Rick currently wore to exchange them for the sterile new latex gloves that he brought.  
Well, at least he tried to do that, but struggled with getting the doctor's fingers properly into the gloves.  
  
"Way to make us look like real professionals here, Morty." Surgeon Rick commented sarcastically on his assistant's struggles.  
  
"S-sorry." Nurse Morty stuttered, all flustered and blushing.  
  
After a bit of more struggling, the gloves were finally on – yet, Surgeon Rick was refitting them himself till it felt proper – and the medic could finally bring his attention back to his waiting patient.  
He sat down on a stool and wheeled it over till he was sitting right between Morty’s spread thighs, his assistant right next to him with the lube.  
The Morty felt definitely uncomfortable as Surgeon Rick looked at his pink, puckered hole and he squeaked and flinched a little, as one latex-gloved finger stroked over it as if testing.  
  
"Jus-just relax for this, okay Morty? I'm not gonna try to hurt you." The doctor said as he held his hand out so that Nurse Morty could slick up his fingers with the lube.  
  
After the fingers were thoroughly coated with the slick substance, he moved them over Morty's opening in massaging motions, gradually adding pressure.  
Eventually, the first single finger slipped in and easily slid up to the second knuckle.  
  
"Wow, you really _are_ tight. Your Rick hadn't exaggerated." Surgeon Rick commented, as he wriggled his lone finger against the ring of muscles.  
  
  
The feel of smooth latex sliding against his insides felt unusual yet the feeling of intrusion wasn't entirely foreign to Morty.  
It brought back the memory of the night when he and his Rick had finally agreed to take the last step.  
His lover had been slow with him and so gentle. He took his time, carefully preparing Morty, stretching him out with lubed up fingers – one by one – till he had three inside him. Only when the boy felt like he was ready, did Rick stop and prepare to enter him.  
  
However, it was at this part that their otherwise romantic night, stopped being wonderful. Even though Rick had been as careful as he could be, as he nudged the head of his cock against the boy's entrance, it just didn't want to go in smoothly.

Morty had tried to relax, even pushed out for him, but it didn't really work out and suddenly it was just downright painful.  
After some failed attempts and many pitiful whimpers from Morty, Rick had called it off, having eventually lost his boner from his lover's obvious discomfort and pain.  
  
Morty had felt so bad about it, blaming himself for their ruined night even though it wasn't really his fault that he was just so tight and his lover was very obviously _too_ well-equipped.  
Rick tried to cheer him up, saying that they could always try again and next time it would surely work, but Morty wasn't so sure.  
He had worried so much about it until he had talked to Rick and considered seeing a doctor about this problem.  
  
His Rick was certainly surprised by that – seeing as his shy little lover came up with that idea on his own – and not entirely sure about that decision. Morty himself, skittish little thing he was, felt his conviction waning, considering what a sensitive topic it was. However, he had thought if the doctor that they would go and see about this would also be a Rick then he could go through with it.  
  
Now, since his Rick didn't know many other Ricks who had a medical degree, the first and only one that came to mind was Surgeon Rick from the Morty Healing Center.  
And it was certainly a big surprise for both of them that the medic not only could, but also _was_ willing to help them.  
  
  
Morty gasped softly as a second finger found its way inside him.  
It didn't hurt – yet – and Surgeon Rick was certainly proceeding slowly, making sure that his inside's walls were thoroughly slicked up and taking his time in carefully stretching him out.  
He was certainly gentler than Morty would have expected from the medic, but he didn't complain. Quite the opposite actually – he was very grateful for that.  
  
The doctor's slender fingers stroked expertly inside him, exploring and slowly stretching out the cavity with scissoring motions.  
As those fingers reached a little deeper, Morty moaned in reaction to it only to feel embarrassed by the sound that he made and biting his lips while also tensing up again.  
  
"Hey, hey. Now don't clamp up on me. Just stay relaxed, okay?" Surgeon Rick said as he was forced to still his fingers at the tight squeeze. He looked up at the boy and continued, "There's no need to by shy. Just let those sounds out. I know it feels good and it's only natural, okay?"  
  
The boy was still deep red in the face, but nodded at the doctor.  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax back into the chair again.  
After the tense muscles had loosened up around his fingers, Surgeon Rick continued his ministrations.  
  
Nurse Morty stood to the side and watched a little unsure if there was anything else that he could help with.  
Only as Rick withdrew his fingers and held them out did he assist by putting more lube on them.  
  
As the digits were thoroughly slicked up, Surgeon Rick delved back inside again, this time using three fingers.  
He kept working on opening the boy's tight channel up further and to make things easier – in his expertly opinion anyways – he also added some stimuli to Morty's prostrate.  
This in turn caused a loud yelp to escape from the boy's mouth. The little thing was panting and gasping now and out of embarrassment brought his hands down to cover his now more than obvious erection.  
  
Surgeon Rick just pretended that he didn't notice it, as he asked. "How far did your Rick go with you?"  
  
"Huh?" the Morty's mind was a little hazy and slow to catch up as it was currently filled with shame and pleasure alike.  
  
"How many fingers did he put in you?" the medic specified his question.  
  
"Um… three." The boy mumbled, but was still heard.  
  
"Okay. Then it's going to be new territory for you from here on out." With those words, he entered a fourth finger.  
  
The Morty whimpered as he was stretched beyond what he had experienced so far.  
Not being unaffected by this behavior – especially as the boy was biting his lip – Nurse Morty looked with slight worry to his superior and mentor.  
Surgeon Rick nodded to the unasked question and in a heartbeat, the worried brunet was at the Morty's side. One of his hands was stroking soothingly over his head and heated cheek while the other reached for one of the hands that was still awkwardly covering the boy's boner and plucked it off from there to hold it.  
The ministrations were really soothing the shy little Morty and he smiled gratefully up at his counterpart who smiled gently back.  
  
Surgeon Rick meanwhile had been able to work his four fingers as deep as up to his thumb into his patient's orifice.  
Making sure to have stretched him out as much as possible for now, he deemed the boy ready for the next step.  
  
"Nurse Morty. More lube." He requested without pulling his hand back out again.  
  
The nurse was dutifully back at the doctor's side again and poured more of the slick substance over the rest of the medic's hand and he wasn't sparing with it either.  
  
"Okay. Deep breath now." Was the only warning that the Morty got before he felt an immense pressure at his backside.  
  
This part was actually hurting as the medic's entire hand – including thumb – was pushing against his rim.  
A pained cry ripped from his throat as the thickest part of the hand pushed past his ring, but with that the worst part was also over now. Surgeon Rick's entire fist was buried inside his hole now.  
The boy moaned at the feeling of such utter fullness.  
  
"Look at you, Morty. Such a good boy. Taking it—taking it like a champ." Surgeon Rick praised him.  
  
Nurse Morty watched with wide-eyed fascination between the other Morty's spread thighs.  
It certainly wasn't the weirdest thing that he had ever witnessed in this clinic, but this also wasn't an often occurring event.  
The medic didn't hold still for long, thinking that he had allowed the boy enough time to get used to the feeling and started to gently pump his fist back and forth.  
  
Morty was gasping softly and shyly tried to look down even though from his position he really couldn't see anything. He still couldn’t believe that he had the doctor's entire hand inside of him.  
And it actually wasn't hurting. There had been just some initial discomfort, which had quickly vanished again after Surgeon Rick's hand had buried itself in him. He just felt so full almost like an empty hole inside him had been filled up.  
It was so good and he felt so tempted to just start jerking his already leaking cock to the feeling.  
  
Nurse Morty still continued to watch in fascination and wondered if there was something that he could do to assist more with when suddenly the bell at the counter rang, signaling that a patient was there.  
  
"I'll go." He said before Surgeon Rick could instruct him to do so.  
  
The doctor only gave a grunt in confirmation as he continued to work on the boy, pulling his hand completely free now only to make it glide back in.  
This way the rings of muscle were getting properly used to the girth.  
Surgeon Rick grinned up at his patient as he saw and heard that all discomfort was gone. The boy was panting and moaning, some drool running down over the red, bitten lips and the tears that trailed down his cheeks were obviously from pleasure and not from pain.  
  
'Yeah. I'm the fucking best!' the medic mentally congratulated himself on the success.  
  
  
Nurse Morty returned. And he had Morty's Rick in tow.  
The old man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the medic fisting his boy - and his little lover was taking it so well, really enjoying it, actually.  
_Christ_ , the sight was so hot!  
  
"Ah, good timing." Surgeon Rick said as he saw the other Rick. "He should be ready for you now. How about you try it right away?"  
  
He turned to his Nurse Morty. "Morty? How about you assist and get him ready?"  
  
The little nurse nodded. "Of course, Doctor."  
  
Then he smiled up at the Rick as he got on his knees and began to open the man's pants.  
The scientist looked a little nervously down at him, but did nothing to stop the boy.  
With movements that were probably more skilled than they should be, the brunet undid the button and the fly and pulled the already half-hard cock out of the boxers.  
He helped the flesh harden a bit more with gentle strokes at first before he applied lube to it and smeared it carefully around.  
  
While the Nurse Morty worked on his hard flesh, Surgeon Rick continued to talk.  
  
"I was actually thinking about widening him even more at first. Like double fisting, you know. But I think this should be good enough for now. And besides if it still isn't enough and you don't fit yet we can still try that."  
  
As he said that, he experimentally wiggled a finger from his other hand inside the hole. It was definitely a tight fit, but he knew if he worked slowly, he'd be able to make the boy take his entire other hand as well.  
For now, he continued to fuck the boy with one hand, making sure to tease his g-spot in the progress again.  
  
"Rick~"  
  
At the moan said scientist looked up at his Morty's face.  
Fuck! His boy wanted him really badly right now. He could tell from the heated gaze and the glassy eyes that looked only at him.  
Nurse Morty, feeling pleased with his work and deeming Rick wet and hard enough and ready, released the heated flesh and stood up again.  
Seeing that, Surgeon Rick also pulled his hand free from the warm insides of his patient and rolled with his chair out of the way, to make space for the other.  
  
Swallowing a little, Rick went over to his boy, standing between his little lover's legs that were still being splayed and held up by the stirrups.  
Morty smiled up at him, his want for his grandpa so easily readable on his face.  
Since neither of them wanted to wait any longer, Rick positioned the head of his cock at the twitching entrance and slid in with little resistance.  
Both lovers moaned loudly at the intrusion.  
  
"Fuck! Still so tight!" Rick mumbled mindlessly.  
  
"Please, Rick! Move!" Morty urged him on, not really needing any more time to adjust.  
  
With a growl, the scientist did just that. He drew back only to quickly thrust back inside the tight warmth, finding a rhythm that they were both comfortable with.  
The two lovers didn't seem to mind that they had an audience – or they had simply forgotten that little fact. As it was though, Surgeon Rick and Nurse Morty were watching them and neither of the two were unaffected.  
  
  
"C'mere." The doctor ordered his little assistant over after pulling his smock up and opening his pants.  
  
Truthfully, he had been hard since he had been working the little Morty open, but being the professional that he was, he had ignored his arousal in favor of properly treating his patient.  
Nurse Morty didn't need to be told twice and kneeled down between the medic's spread legs, eagerly pulling the erection free from its confines.  
Without needing further directions, the boy drew the hard flesh in his mouth and began to suck on it. Surgeon Rick groaned as the little boy worked on him like a professional whore, his cheeks hollowing with each suck.  
Even though he was really enjoying the sight, the doctor pried his eyes away from his nurse to focus back on his patients again.  
  
  
The two lovers were still going at it passionately.  
Morty was holding tightly onto the chair as each of Rick's deep hard thrusts were pushing him forcefully back a bit. Since his lover had been aiming for his prostrate and after quickly finding it, was now pummeling that spot, the boy wasn't even capable of speech anymore and only a slew of continues moans escaped his mouth.  
His Rick wasn't fairing much better, as he softly cursed under his breath in between groans, while still trying to dive deeper and harder into Morty.  
From the frantic movements it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.  
  
  
Surgeon Rick brought his attention back to the boy who was still sucking his dick vigorously. By now, Nurse Morty had also lifted up his smock and opened his pants so he could stroke his cock in the same rhythm that he was bobbing his head on the hard flesh of the doctor.  
The medic cursed silently, finding that sight also quite hot.  
Getting desperate for release, his little assistant strengthened his efforts. The Nurse Morty moaned around the flesh in his mouth as he tried to take him deeper till he was deepthroating him. As the surgeon put a hand on his head, he unprompted bobbed on him faster, again matching the speed of his hand that was still stroking his own flesh.  
  
  
The medical duo weren't the only ones who were closing in on their climax.  
Rick and his Morty, who were still fucking wildly like animals in heat, also felt close now. Knowing that he wasn't far off anymore, Rick took his little lover's leaking cock into his hand and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
"Aghn! Rick! So close!" Morty moaned out.  
  
"Fuck!" Rick cursed and not able to take it anymore bent down and kissed his little lover deeply.  
  
Morty moaned loudly in the other's mouth as he spilled his seed between their still moving bodies.  
Rick kept fucking him through his orgasm before he also groaned loudly in Morty's mouth and filled the boy with his cum.  
  
  
"Shit!" Surgeon Rick cursed as he also couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
He gripped the brown curls tightly as he shot his load into his nurse mouth.  
Nurse Morty tried to swallow everything that he was given as his orgasm also hit him. He arched his back as he soiled the white tiled floor with his jizz.  
  
For a moment, only panting could be heard in the small room of the clinic as everyone tried to recover.  
  
Rick finally pulled out of his grandson and cleaned them both up with the towel that was on the chair before fixing himself again and then helping Morty back into his pants.  
Surgeon Rick and Nurse Morty were also fixing their appearance back to work order again and stood up.  
The medics and the patients were facing each other.  
  
"Thank you, Surgeon Rick." The Rick said it without a hint of sarcasm and was honestly grateful as well as his Morty who was shyly smiling and nodding beside him. "What do we owe you?"  
  
"Trust me, this whole thing was payment enough already." Surgeon Rick replied with a smirk, as he looked over to Nurse Morty. "And if you should ever need help again, don't refrain from coming back here."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired a little by a cliché porn movie that I had watched ages ago…


End file.
